El intercambio
by Nati-McDonald-Nuri
Summary: Sera un intercmabio de escuelas, pero a q iran de verdad? AmorAventuraHumor Hermi & ¿? Ron & ¿? Harry & ¿? Leerlooooooooooooooooooooooo ;)))
1. Default Chapter

Estos personajes o son mios, buenos algunos si, pero los dermas son de j.k.Rowling!! Mercyy Espero q os gusteee!!! muaaaa  
  
1 Capitulo  
  
Harry Potter, ya estaba en 6º curso, ya no era un niño, había cambiado mucho, ahora era el capitán de quidich de gryffindor, y su cuerpo perfecto lo hacia uno de los chicos mas deseados de hogwarts. Era una mañana con bastante sol, Harry ya llevaba 1 semana en hogwarts, era sábado y se levanto el primero para pegarse una buena ducha. Se levanto de la cama y cogió una toalla, se dirigió hasta el lavabo, y sin darse cuanta pego un portazo con la puerta.  
  
-Joder! Que tengo sueño!- Ron se había despertado a causa del portazo, y se estaba retorciendo en la cama, se acerco al reloj y vio q eran las 10 de la mañana.-Ay q ya son las diez!.- Ron pego un salto de la cama y fue al baúl a por algo de ropa. - Ron por que gritas tanto?- Seamus se acababa de despertar.  
  
-Seamus son las diez!- Le contesto Ron.- Venga levantaros trozos de carne!.- Ron empezó a gritar para q todos los demás se levantaran, Neville y Dean, decidieron hacerle caso, por que si no sabían q no pararía de gritar. En ese momento salio harry del baño.  
  
-Yo me boy a duchar.- Sugirió Dean.  
  
-Bueno pues te esperamos abajo, en el comedor, q tengo un hambre!.- Dijo Ron.  
  
-Vale...-  
  
Harry fue al baúl y saco unos tejanos y una camiseta negra de manga larga, y se vistió enseguida, Ron ya se había vestido y estaba en la puerta impaciente esperando. Cuando harry y Seamus terminaron , bajaron los tres al comedor. En el gran comedor no había mucha gente, entraron y se sentaron en la mesa de gryffindor, se pusieron en el plato unas cuantas tortitas y empezaron a comer.  
  
-Hola!- Los tres chicos levantaron la cabeza, era Lavander.  
  
-Hola...- Dijeron los tres a la vez.  
  
-Y hermione?- Pregunto Ron.  
  
-Se esta vistiendo con Parvati.- Lavander se sentó enfrente de ellos y se sirvió unas cuantas tortitas.  
  
Estuvieron un rato en silencio, comiendo las tortitas, cuando por la puerta del comedor entraron Hermione, Parvati, Dean y Ginny. Se dirigieron hacia la mesa de gryffindor y se sentaron donde estaban ellos, para desayunar.  
  
-Que callados estáis todos no?- Dijo Hermione.  
  
-No ay nada q decir...- Contesto Harry.  
  
-Bueno... eso esta bien.- Dijo Parvati.  
  
-Hola, me dejas el caramelo por favor?- Todos se giraron, era Draco Malfoy, y le dirigía la mirada a Lavander, esta le contesto muy cariñosamente.  
  
-Si... claro... lo puedes coger, no nos hace falta.- Este lo cogió y le hizo una sonrisa antes de irse.  
  
Lavander le siguió con la mirada hasta que Draco se sentó en su mesa correspondiente, ella aun seguía mirándole. Todos estaban pasmados, por la reacción que había tenido ella con Malfoy. Hermione interrumpió el silencio:  
  
-Desde cuando te gusta!!??-  
  
-Pues no lo se...- Lavander seguía atontada, mirando a Malfoy.  
  
-Plash!- Parvati le había dado una colleja, y la cabeza de Lavander paso repentinamente de Malfoy al plato de su desayuno.- Es la forma mas eficaz de quitarle esa cara de tonta.- Lavander levando la cabeza.  
  
-Jajaja, que ostión...- Ron se estaba riendo con todas sus fuerzas, Lavander le dirigió una mirada muy amenazadora y este paro de reírse, y disimulo.- Estas bien?-  
  
-Si no te preocupes por mi, mister garrapata!- Grito ella mal humorada.  
  
-Te vas a enterar!- Rin se levanto y se dirigió corriendo hacia donde estaba Lavander, esta se levanto corriendo y se fue del gran comedor, Ron la siguió.  
  
-Ya empiezan...- Dijo harry.  
  
-Bueno ya volverán- Contesto hermione, a la vez q hacia un leve bufido.  
  
Dumbledore se levanto de su silla y golpeo su copa con una cucharilla, a la vez q los alumnos del gran comedor giraban la cabeza para ver que era lo que había interrumpido el desayuno.  
  
-Hola a todos- Dijo Dumbledore – Siento interrumpir, pero debo daros una noticia de ultima hora sumamente importante- Paro de repente, Ron entraba corriendo en el gran comedor y detrás de el persiguiéndole Lavander, estos al ver que todo el mundo los miraba pararon en seco y se dirigieron a su mesa- Como iba diciendo, el otro día recibimos una inesperada visita de la directora del segundo colegio de Gran Bretaña por supuesto el primero somos nosotros- Paro y sonrió- Bueno la directora Roseur me a propuesto un intercambio de alumnos, por supuesto como hemos acordado solo podrán ir 10 alumnos, ya que no debemos apartar a los demás de sus estudios, también acordemos que serán los de sexto curso- Algunos alumnos protestaban, pero en los de 6º curso estaban muy contentos- Ya que los de quinto curso deben estudiar para las pruebas de Junio y los de séptimo deben de estudiar para los exámenes finales, y los demás cursos, con demasiado jóvenes para un intercambio- La gente ya no estaba tan enfada, ya q comprendían los motivos de Dumbledore- Bueno dicho esto, debemos elegir a dos casas de nuestro colegio, para enviar a 5 alumnos de cada casa a el colegio Ledistrong, para que sean enviados otros 10 alumnos, de las casas premiadas. Las casas elegidas estarán anunciadas mañana por la mañana aquí mismo, y los alumnos serán elegidos por los profesores, así q dicho esto, espero q tengáis un buen día, que las dos casas q no sean elegidas y los alumnos que no sean elegidos, no se depriman, ya que 10 alumnos de la escuela Ledistrong vendrán aquí, y espero que hagáis alguna q otra nueva amistad.  
  
Dumbledore se sentó, los alumnos empezaron a levantarse de sus mesas, y dirigiéndose a los jardines, otros a las salas comunes, y otros a las salas comunes. Harry, Ron, hermione se dirigieron a los jardines, a sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol a la orilla del rió, hacía un día fabuloso, y el calamar gigante sacaba de vez en cuando sus tentáculos del lago. Hermione se saco del bolsillo un pequeño libro y tumbada en el césped lo empezó a leer.  
  
-Creéis q podemos ir nosotros?- Pregunto Ron.  
  
-Bueno no se, tendríamos q tener mucha suerte- Contesto Hermione rápidamente.  
  
-Como es ese colegio?-  
  
-Es un poco mas pequeño que este, ya que van menos estudiantes, pero están separados por cuatro casas, igual q las nuestras-  
  
-Bueno, no estaría mal ir, no?- Dijo Harry.  
  
-Estaría muy bien!!!-Contesto Ron y se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara. 


	2. Intercambio

Holaaa!!! xD!!! No se que pasa q ay un problema con los reviews!!! Si alguin me quiere dejar que me agrege a: nuri_nrc@hotmail.com, y le atendere encantadaa!!! De aquí en adalnte los capitulos seran mas originales y divertidos y emocionantes!!! Espero q os gusteee!!! Muaaaa!!!  
  
2 capitulo  
  
Todos se despertaron, Harry y Ron bajaron impacientes por ver cuales serian las dos casas elegidas para hacer el intercambio con la escuela Ledistrong, cuando iban por la escalera de mármol, se escucharon mucho gritos y quejas de la gente que ya estaba en el Gran Comedor, bajaron aun mas deprisa, y llegaron al Gran Comedor, estaba repleto de gente, Hermione que estaba allí, se les acerco corriendo.  
  
-He! Mirar esto- Les agarro de la capa y les condujo hasta un trozo de pergamino que estaba colgado en una de las paredes de detrás de las sillas de los profesores.  
  
INTERCAMBIO DE ALUMNOS CON LAS ESCUELAS HOGWARTS Y LEDISTRONG: Hogwarts: Las casas elegidas serán Slytherin y Gryffindor, ya que los profesores hemos botado y han salido ganando estas.  
  
Los alumnos de Slytherin: 1 Draco Malfoy botado por el Profesor de Pociones. 2 Pansy Parkinson botada por la profesora de estudios muggles. 3 Lerni Alan botado por el profesor de Aritmancia. 4 Samanta Corse botada por el profesor de Astronomía. 5 Víctor Alsino botado por el Profesor de Encantamientos.  
  
Los alumnos de Gryffindor: 1 Harry Potter botado por el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. 2 Hermione Granger botada por la profesora de Transformaciones. 3 Ron Weasly botado por el profesor de Cuidados de criaturas mágicas. 4 Lavander Brow botada por la profesora de Adivinación. 5 Parvatil Patil botada por la profesora de Herbologia  
  
Estos alumnos estarán un mes en el colegio Ledistrong, el próximo viernes, a las nueve deberán estar todos dichos alumnos, en el vestíbulo y allí le dirán a donde tendrán que ir, deberán ir con todas sus pertenencias y libros. Atentamente:  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Ron pego un grito de alegría, y cogió a hermione por la cintura y la levanto y empezó a dar vueltas con ella.  
  
-Ron! Suéltame! Ron!- Este paro de repente, la soltó y se puso un poco rojo.-Así esta mejor- Dijo ella poniéndose bien la túnica.  
  
-Es que me e alegrado mucho!- Dijo Ron.  
  
-Que suerte!-Grito Harry entre todo el barullo del Gran Comedor.  
  
-Si!-Afirmo Hermione.  
  
Cuando todo el mundo se tranquilizo un poco, se fueron hacia sus mesas, ellos tres se dirigieron a comer un poco. Mientras comían comentaban con Parvati y con Lavander la suerte de haber sido elegidos. Todos estaban muy contentos. Desde la mesa de Slytherin Draco le hacía a Harry una mirada amenazadora, pero este no le hacía caso. Después de desayunar todos de dirigieron a clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, peor como Hagrid, el profesor no estaba, les dieron tiempo libre, y Harry y Ron se fueron a unos bancos de por allí cerca, Hermione decidió ir a la biblioteca a repasar sus deberes, para su sorpresa, la biblioteca estaba vacía, y se dirigió a unas de las ultimas mesas, que la ocultaba una larga estantería de viejos libros, se sentó, y saco su libro de Transformaciones, un pergamino y un bote de tinta con una pluma. Si, esto esta bien... Pagina 22, transformaciones de lechuzas en plumas de escribir... Pensaba Hermione.  
  
-Hola- Hermione giro la cabeza bruscamente, y para su sorpresa, allí estaba el ser que hermione mas odiaba, Draco Malfoy, esta volvió a girar la cabeza hacía su pergamino y izo como si no hubiera visto a nadie. –Que pasa, no me saludas?-  
  
-A quien tengo que saludar?- Pregunto ella sarcásticamente. Draco soltó un bufido y se sentó justo al lado de Hermione.-¡Oye si no te importa, estoy intentando trabajar!-  
  
-OH! Que penita, la sangre sucia intenta estudiar...-  
  
Hermione se giro rápidamente y levanto el brazo para pegarle una bofetada a Draco este le agarro del brazo impidiendo que lo pudiera mover, a la vez se acerco lentamente al oído de Hermione y le susurro Vamos a dejar ya el juego de niños Grenger. Malfoy le soltó el brazo, se levanto y se fue de la biblioteca. Hermione se quedo pasmada, ¿Qué querría decir Malfoy con eso?, se levanto apresuradamente, sin darse cuenta que había tirado el libro al suelo, y salio corriendo de la biblioteca, se dirigía hacia la sala común. Llego delante del retrato y pronuncio: Sudor de sapo, se abrió y fue hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Allí estaba Ginny.  
  
-Ah! Ginny estas aquí!-  
  
-Si, aquí estoy...- Dijo Ginny. Hermione se quito la túnica y se sentó en la cama.- Te pasa algo hermione?- A Hermione le entraron ganas de contarle lo que había ocurrido en la biblioteca, pero algo le decir que no debía hacerlo, ¿Y si Ginny se lo decía a Ron o a Harry?.  
  
-AMM...- Hermione dudo.- Nada...- Mintió.- Por que lo dices?  
  
-A, nada... Es que estas un poco nerviosa...-  
  
-No, de verdad, no me pasa nada.-  
  
-Vale, son las 2 bajamos a comer?-  
  
-Si vamos- 


	3. 3r capitulo

3 capitulo  
  
El jueves llego muy deprisa, todos estaban ansiosos para que llegara el viernes, y así partir hacía el colegio Ledistrong. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en el Gran Comedor cenando, cuando Dumbledore se les acerco por detrás, dio unas palmaditas a harry en la espalda y este se giro. Dumbledore no dijo nada, solo les indico a los tres q les siguiera, ellos se levantaron y le siguieron. Dumbledore les llevo hasta la entrada de su despacho, y en un susurro pronuncio Mocos de trol la gárgola se abrió y los cuatro pasaron y se sentaron en unas sillas.  
  
-Que pasa?- Pregunto Harry. -Mañana es la partida al colegio Ledistrong, y quería aclararos que... que vosotros sois un caso especial...- Contesto Dumbledore. -Que quiere decir?- -Pues que vosotros fuiste elegidos por mi- Cuando Dumbledore dijo esto, Hermione ahogo un grito.- Tranquila señorita Grenger, usted fue recomendada por muchos profesores.- Hermione se tranquilizo, pero todos tenían cara de no saber que estaba pasando allí. –Bueno iré al grano, como vosotros sois los encargados de los servicios especiales para la escuela, tendréis que ir a Ledistrong a resolver un cierto caso... no nada peligroso.- Añadió cuando vio la cara de Ron. -Que tipo de caso?- -Pues últimamente están pasando cosas muy raras. Y como comprenderás la directora esta preocupada. Están desapareciendo cosas, y ya todos están empezando a sospechar. Lo que quiero q hagáis es que, de una forma, pusierais un poco de orden a la situación, y investigarais.- -Bueno... Pero, también podremos... hacer clases allí y todo normal, no?- -Claro! Lo único que quiero es que, si veis algo raro, pues lo investiguéis....- Termino Dumbledore.  
  
Los tres salieron del despacho un poco confusos, no entendían muy bien lo que pasaba, se dirigieron a la sala común a dormir. Cuando llegaron solo había cuatro personas sentadas en los sillones de Gryffindor, Ginny, Neville, Parvati y Luna. Harry y Hermione subieron a los dormitorios, y Ron se quedo hablando con los cuatro. Poco a poco se fueron yendo, y ya solo quedaban Parvati y Ron.  
  
-Bueno Ron me boy a dormir, que estoy cansada...- -Yo también...- Dijo Ron.  
  
Parvati se le acerco y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla, este sin saber que hacía le agarro de la cintura, ella no se resistió, y le miro fijamente a los ojos, Ron se le fue acercando cada vez mas, hasta que sus labios se rozaron y cayeron en un profundo beso, Parvati agarro a Ron por la cabeza y lo inclino mas para delante, este le siguió besando cada vez mas rápidamente. AL cabo de cinco minutos, sus labios se despegaron, Ron soltó de las caderas a Parvati, y esta se toco los labios y salio corriendo hacía su dormitorio. Ron pensó: Que acabo de hacer?. Se tapo la cara con las manos y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio.  
  
*********************************************************************** Estaba en una sala, una sala llena de cuadros de jardines, y estaba sentado en un sofá rojo. Harry se levanto de aquel extraño sofá y se dirigió hacia el primer cuadro, alguien le pego un susto por la espalda, se giro, no había nadie, una luz muy acogedora le incito a salir por la puerta, allí había otra sala, un poco mas pequeña, y al final un cuerpo de una chica, pero... pero no podía distinguir la cabeza, se veía borroso, harry se acerco mas, cada vez mas, estaba delante se esa chica, que sin saber por que le gustaba mucho, harry levanto el brazo para tocarla pero esta empezó a correr, harry la quería seguir...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
-Harry!!! Despierta!!!- Ron le estaba gritando, harry se pego un susto y se levanto. -Que pasa?!?- Pregunto mal humorado. -Que son las ocho y media, dentro de media hora nos toca transformaciones... y no quiero que me transforme en reloj!- Replico Ron.  
  
Las clases ya terminaron, eran las ocho y media de la tarde, todos los alumnos que hacían el intercambio se encontraban en sus respectivas casas, preparando sus baúles y sus libros. En el dormitorio de las chicas, a Parvati se le pasaba por la mente una y otra vez lo de la noche anterior con Ron, hasta que no puedo mas, soltó la túnica que estaba dispuesta a guardar en el baúl y se sentó en la cama de golpe y grito:  
  
-Ya no puedo mas!- Las chicas se sorprendieron y se giraron, fueron hacía la cama de Parvati. -Que dices?- Pregunto Hermione. -Pues que... que...que...- -Parvati desembucha!!!- Grito Lavander. -Pues que me enrolle ayer con Ron!- Grito esta. Todas se quedaron con la boca abierta. -Y que pasa?- -Pues que, no se si de verdad quería que pasara eso...- -Eso es normal, lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con el...- Dijo Hermione. -Como si fuera tan fácil.- Respondió Parvati. -Pues entonces tú dirás...- -Bueno, bueno hablare con el....- -Si será lo mejor- Dijo Lavander.-Pero...Como os enrollasteis?- Lavander sonrió tanto que se le podían ver las muelas del juicio. Parvati le lanzo una mirada asesina y se fue para el lavabo pegando un portazo. Hermione se empezó a reír y le lanzo la almohada a Lavander, que susurro Ahora que e echo?. A las nueve menos cuarto los diez alumnos de Gryffindor se dirigieron hacía el vestíbulo. Allí ya estaban los alumnos de Slytherin, y junto a ellos Dumbledore, y la profesora McGonagall, les izo un gesto para que se adelantaran.  
  
-Muy bien, espero que seáis buen ejemplo en Ledistrong- Dijo McGonagall. –Montaros en eso carruajes de hay.- Ordeno, señalando unos carruajes que había fuera en el jardín, y con un leve movimiento de varita los baúles se metieron en un carruaje. En un carruaje se sentaron los alumnos de Slytherin y en otro los de Gryffindor y se sentaron.- Bueno pues que tengáis buen viaje.  
  
Los carruajes se levitaron, y empezaron a prender vuelo, los alumnos se quedaron asombrados. En una hora aterrizaron, dejando ver al descubierto por la ventana, un enorme palacio, no tan antiguo como Hogwarts, sino más moderno, pero con un estilo gótico, era precioso, con 4 torres, y un gran campo de quidich en los terrenos, también había un pequeño lago, pero con el agua más transparente que habían visto en su vida, y unos árboles y plantas muy hermosos, de colores calurosos y acogedores. En la puerta, les esperaban todos los alumnos de la escuela, estos con túnicas negras. Se bajaron de los carruajes, y se fueron acercando a la multitud, entre ellos una mujer, alta, les dio dos besos a los 10 alumnos, todos supusieron que era la directora (tendría unos 55 años).  
  
-Bienvenidos! Estamos encantados de teneros aquí junto a nosotros!- Dijo esta.- Me llamo Roseur!.- Todos asintieron con la cabeza.  
  
Todos empezaron a entrar para dentro, y les guiaron hacía un comedor muy bien decorado, con 4 mesas idénticas a las de Hogwarts, y se fueron sentando los chicos y chicas de Ledistrong, pero Roseur les indico a los diez alumnos q no se sentaran, q los acompañara a la mesa de los profesores, cuando estaban allí, todos los demás en el comedor ya estaban sentados.  
  
-Como ya sabéis todos, acaban de llegar estos diez alumnos de la Escuela de Hogwarts.- Dijo Roseur. –Espero que los tratéis bien... Bueno ahora se os dirán vuestras respectivas casas a cada unos, que según tengo entendido, serán al revés que como estabais en Hogwarts, los cinco alumnos de Slytherin Irán ahora a Gryffindor y los de Gryffindor a Slytherin.- Harry, Ron y Hermione se sorprendieron mucho.- Espero q no allá ningún problema- Algunos negaron con la cabeza. –Mañana es sábado, así que podéis disfrutara del fin de semana ya que pues el lunes empezaran todos las clases, un poco especiales, pero se aran clases, dicho esto, ya podéis ir a sentaros y a disfrutar de el banquete.  
  
De repente las mesas se inundaron de buenas comidas, y chucherias. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Parvati y Lavander se dirigieron a la mesa de los de Slytherin que los recibieron muy bien, mas de lo q se pensaban. Comieron hasta no poder mas, y cuando toda la comida desapareció de los platos (n/a que gulas) algunos chicos y chicas que habían conocido en el banquete les indico como llegar a las habitaciones. Las habitaciones eran en una torre, decorada con banderas verdes muy bonitas y en la puerta había una serpiente enroscada (según les habían explicado). Parvati y Lavander ya estaban en la sala común, pero Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban paseando por el castillo. Cuando algo acaparo la atención de Harry. Una chica, que su aspecto le resultaba familiar, con pelo largo moreno, alta, y delgada, que como Ron decía "Esta que te cagas de buena", subía las escaleras que conducían a la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry se quedo quieto sin moverse.  
  
-Harry vamos!- Le grito Ron. -Ir yendo vosotros... que de pronto me a apetecido ir a... los lavabos....-  
  
Este ando a caminar dirección a la chica, la tenia justo delante, la seguía con los pies y con la mirada, esta se paro unos instantes, Harry se escondió detrás de una armadura, la chica siguió andando y se detuvo enfrente de una puerta, harry le siguió esta rápidamente se giro y le descubrió. Esta se le quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos, ella tenia unos ojos de un color marrón clarito, luego ella bajo la vista y se paro fijamente en el escudo de la túnica.  
  
-Que hace un Slytherin por aquí?- Pregunto ella, su voz era dulce. -MMM... Solo daba una vuelta- Respondió el, y siguió andando, oyó como la chica pronunciaba la contraseña, pero no se paro, siguió andando sin saber a donde iba, cuando alguien le grito desde lejos: "Tu sala común esta por la derecha". Se giro y vio a la chica que le señalaba con el dedo a su derecha, harry se puso rojo y empezó a andar por el otro camino.  
  
Hermione y Ron siguieron el camino, cuando Hermione se acordó que se había dejado su cadena en la mesa del comedor, dejo a Ron solo y se fue corriendo en su busca, llego al comedor estaba vació y limpio, y vio en la mesa su cadena, la cogio y salio del comedor cuando algo le empujo contra la paret, algo que le agarraba fuertemente por la cintura. Levanto la vista era Draco Malfoy. Sus fríos ojos grises miraban fijamente a Hermione, este le soltó de la cintura y le agarro las manos, llevándoselas a la paret, dejándola indefensa, sin poder moverse, este se acerco a su cuello y le dio un leve beso, hermi noto un calor que le gustaba. Draco se le acerco a la oreja, y le dijo No vayas por ay provocando a la gente con esa minifalda Grenger, te podrían pasar cosas... se separo de su oído y le dio otro leve beso encima del pecho, donde hermi tenia un botón desabrochado, Draco la soltó y este echo a andar escaleras a arriba, pero Hermione le agarro de la corbata y ahora era ella la q le tenia agarrado, esta se le acerco y le dijo Y si quisiera que esas cosas pasaran y le dio un pico Malfoy en los Labios, esta se fue corriendo, dejando a Malfoy pasmado.  
  
Ron dijo la contraseña y entro en la sal común de Shlytherin, era muy acogedora, mas que la de Hogwarts, se sentó en una butaca y se puso a hablar con Federic, un chico de sexto que había conocido en el banquete, estaba muy cansado y decidió irse a dormir, cuando subía las escaleras algo le agarro del brazo era Parvati, que le indicaba que entrara en una sala que había en las escaleras, entro.  
  
-Hola- Dijo ella. -Hola... Por que me haces entrar aquí?- Pregunto el. -Es que tenemos q hablar...- -De que?- -Pues de lo que paso la otra noche...- -Olvidado... si es lo que querías saber...- -Uf! Pensé q seria mas difícil...- Parvati se sentó en un baúl, Ron izo lo mismo. -Bueno creo que los dos estábamos muy nerviosos...- -Si- -No quiero que esto afecte a nuestra amistad...- -Ni yo... Bueno, pues como si no hubiera pasado nada, no?- Parvati se levanto y se puso bien la túnica. -Eso mismo...- -Bueno pues me boy a dormir q estoy cansada...- -Y yo...- Ron se levanto y abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo que Parvati, estos rozaron sus manos, sonrojadas y calientes, se miraron, y Parvati le despeino el pelo a Ron mientras se mordía el labio, este le agarro de la cintura y le empezó a dar pequeños besitos en el cuello, esta le pego un mordisquito en la oreja.  
  
Se volvieron a mirar y se besaron lentamente, se sentaron en el baúl, aquellos besos iban acompañados de caricias, y poco a poco se fueron dejando llevar por los besos, Ron le quito la túnica a Parvati, esta izo lo mismo, se empezaron desnudar mutuamente, hasta que se quedaron en ropa interior, Parvati llevaba un fino conjunto blanco y Ron unos boxers negros que hacían que se le marcaran todo (n/a todo, todo y todo xD), se tumbaron en el suelo, Ron dejo al descubierto los pechos de Parvati, y dejándose llevar acabaron al final completamente desnudos, sus cuerpos seguían pegados, y sus bocas seguían besándose... era la primera vez de Ron, pero Parvati le ayudo (ella no era virgen) y le indico de como hacerlo, poco a poco Ron le penetro lentamente, esta empezó a emitir leves gemidos, seguidos de besos apasionados... 


End file.
